


Shot In The Dark

by Echo_4127



Series: Dreams And Nightmares and Other Fun Things [1]
Category: own works - Fandom
Genre: Been having a lot of dreams like this, Kinda had this in my head, Too many of em, needed to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: Another dream drabble that is going to become a series of short writings of mine
Series: Dreams And Nightmares and Other Fun Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544347





	Shot In The Dark

There’s something lethal in the air   
Like if someone struck a match  
The room would explode 

And no one knows where to run  
But you do, of course you do  
You’re the one who struck the match

The man with a plan and a solid upper hand   
In this twisted game of cat and mouse

So of course you know where the fire starts  
And who gets burned in the aftermath   
Of a short lived victory

There is blood on your hands and a fire in your eyes  
But no one wants to see that  
So you run, covered in smoke into the dead of night  
Almost indistinguishable amongst the terrified crowd

Except for that sick satisfied smile you wear  
And the trail of bodies you leave in your wake

You leave that place burning a singing symphony of pain  
A choir of screams reaching an inevitable crescendo  
A chorus of unanswered questions   
But you don’t hear them, and you never will

What’s done is done  
And by the time the police get there you’re gone  
Into the night back into the dark where you belong  
Because the world has no place for killers like you

Because you loaded the gun  
Because you lined up the shot  
Because you pulled the trigger

The screams were not for the target  
They were for you  
The Firestarter   
The Harbinger  
The Reaper

The one whos steps are paved with the blood of his targets  
And still no one notices the smell of death  
Or the haunted voices of those who were burned

But they will see you one day  
And their eyes will judge you  
And they will find you guilty  
And when the time comes you will have to make a choice

And I am scared of the choice I will make

The destruction I will leave behind   
Because there is a darkness growing  
And I will burn everything in my path to keep it at bay. 


End file.
